A Revenge Has Been Plotted
by ShiningSword
Summary: A TM/LFN/MiB Crossover - Tenchi is kidnapped by Section One. Why? Is there something else going on? Read and find out.


A Tenchi Muyo/ La Femme Nikita/ Men In Black Crossover 

This based off the OAV continuity for Tenchi Muyo. I just thought this up so it probably won't be that great. This is just for fun.   
Tenchi Muyo belongs to AIC and Pioneer. La Femme Nikita belongs to USA Pictures. Men In Black belongs to someone.   
Legend --> 'thinking', [telepathic], "speaking" 

~~A Revenge Has Been Plotted~~ 

Chapter 1 - Mistaken Identity 

In the darkness, they crept. Closer and closer, they came to their goal. There were three of them, clad in black, but for their target,   
one would have probably been enough. They waited in ambush. For soon, he would be walking by. 

Tenchi Masaki was walking home from the bus stop. He hated late days at school, then there were a few errands, plus that weird   
incident in the grocery store. It was now almost nine o'clock. He was an average looking guy to most except for the five girls   
who lived with him. With short brown hair, brown eyes and an athletic build, he actually was fairly good looking. His kind face   
and good manners certainly helped too. Just then, he heard a rustle in the bushes then a whistling sound. 

"What the…?" He asked as he felt the little dart in his back then fell down unconscious. 

One of the figures in black, a women with light blonde hair asked. "Where are his guards or the security? This is too easy." 

An impassively faced man answered her. "You are right, but he matches so we take him. Let's go." He led the way back to a   
van parked off the road the other two followed with a big, heavily-built guy carrying Tenchi. They entered the van and   
were gone. It was like they never were there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

An hour later, everyone was becoming quite concerned about Tenchi. He should have shown up anywhere from an hour   
to two hours ago. Ryoko had flown around a little bit ago, but hadn't seen anything suspicious. 

Washu, the self-proclaimed Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe though she looked like a twelve year old with a   
massive shock of pinkish, red hair that went to her feet, was working on tracking him assuming he was still on the planet.   
With his blood not fully human and his Jurai energy signature, she should be able to find if he was still on the planet.   
She hacked into the MiB database as they kept a listing of all aliens on Earth, but there was no mention of any action   
taken against Tenchi Masaki or of any ships leaving. Although, many ships could evade the MiB scanners. She then   
checked other law enforcement databases as well as criminals databases. Nothing yet. 

"Well, it looks like well have to wait to see if we can get any leads. It will take a little while to hack into and search   
all the databases." Washu said. 

Ryoko shook her head. "I am not waiting for leads to come to me. I am going to go get some." Her golden feline eyes   
burned with worry and anger. She was ready to get whoever did this, if someone did something. She was tall by   
Japanese standards and with her long, spikey, cyan hair, and voluptuous features, she definitely stood out. 

"Like where, Ryoko?" Ayeka asked a bit haughtily. Ayeka, the First Princess of Jurai, was regal and calm most of the time,   
but with the news of Tenchi's unexplained absence, she immediately began planning on how to find him. She like Ryoko   
stood out because of her beauty. Twin ponytails of lavender hair reached her feat and soft purple eyes stared back at you. 

"Well, there must have been several people who saw him between his last call this afternoon and his disappearance."   
Ryoko responded with determination. 

"Those people are all asleep by now." Ayeka pointed out. 

"Then I will wake them up. This is Tenchi we are talking about." Ryoko responded more than a bit angrily. 

"I know who we are talking about, Miss Ryoko." Ayeka said heatedly. She thought for a moment. "We should start with   
the bus driver. He is probably still on duty." 

"I'm on it." Ryoko said and then teleported away. 

"Wait for me, Ryoko. Arrgggh." Ayeka cried after her. "Washu transport me to the bus station!" 

"Why don't I send you to the grocery store where Tenchi was supposed to pick up some rice." Washu said even as   
she made the calculations to send her. 

"Very well." Ayeka said with a sigh. In a moment, Washu transported her. It was going to be a long night. 

Nobuyuki looked at Washu. "Do you think something bad has happened to Tenchi?" 

Washu said. "I don't know, but I don't think Tenchi's lost or got stopped somehow. I think someone got him." 

Mihoshi overheard her and just started to cry. Sasami tried to comfort her. Katsuhito had a thoughtful face on   
and went back to the shrine. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Zed was enjoying some morning coffee overlooking his schedule for the day when the vidphone rang. He answered it.   
To his surprise, Washu was on the other line. "Hello Washu. I don't think we have ever spoken before." 

"No, we haven't and call me "Little Washu"." Washu said with a smile. 

Zed looked at her strangely. "What can I do for you?" 

"Tenchi Masaki is missing." Washu stated. 

Zed grimaced, just what he needed a royal from the largest empire known to be missing. "I will get agents on it immediately." 

"I thought you would." Washu said then ended the transmission. 

'Hmm. I am going to need my best or the Jurians will turn the planet upside down and inside out themselves.'   
"Send Kay and Jay up here now." Zed ordered. 'Another one of those days.' 

In a few moments, Kay and Jay were sitting in his office. 

"Alright, this is what we have so far. Tenchi, the Jurian Crown Prince, is missing. Possibly kidnapped. You need to find him,   
before Ayeka, First Princess of Jurai, asks for help from her father. Understand." Zed said. He pulled out some pictures   
and handed one to each of them. They were of Tenchi in his school uniform. "Good Luck." 

They nodded and left. 

On the way down, Jay asked Kay. "So who are these Jurians and why haven't I heard of them?" 

Kay said in his usual manner. "The Jurians are the largest empire in the known universe. Sometime ago, we noted an   
incident in Japan involving the destruction of the Great Seto bridge. We investigated and discovered that the Space   
Pirate Ryoko, First Princess of Jurai Ayeka, and Second Princess of Jurai Sasami all had crashed here. In addition, later   
we discovered that Tenchi and Katsuhito, his grandfather, were Jurian Royals as well. We don't watch them really   
since Katsuhito has lived there for 700 years without much incident and it is fairly secluded." 

"Oh. So these guys are really important. Don't worry will find them." Jay said quite confidently. 

Kay just nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meanwhile at a hidden underground base somewhere in France several hours later, Tenchi woke up. 

"Where am I?" He muttered. He realized he was sitting in a chair. His hands and feet were bound to the chair by   
white metal shackles. In fact, the whole room was white. 

"Fascinating, that you would be the mastermind. I thought that it was disguise, but it isn't." A female voice said   
from behind him. It lacked actual wonder and was more stating a fact. The speaker walked from behind him to in   
front of him. She was a middle-aged woman with medium length brown hair. She was dressed in a dark blue pinstriped   
suit with a skirt. Her manner was quite reserved with little emotion showing at all. 

"Mastermind. I am no mastermind. I assure you. Why am I here?" Tenchi asked with more than a little fear. Not for   
himself, but for the girls who would surely be looking for him. He was fairly certain whoever caught him was human   
and this woman looked human. They would find him and who know who would get hurt in the process. "I am sure this   
is just a misunderstanding. I am not who you are looking for, but it isn't me." He smiled hesitantly. 

"I think you are. It is useless to play games. Now you are going to die, but it doesn't have to be long and painful, it can   
be quick and painless. Just tell us the names of the leaders and agents in the all the cells." 

"Cells, agents, I don't know what you are talking about. Look, you are making a mistake. I have some friends who will be   
looking for me and they could be very violent and I don't want anyone to get hurt so just release me." 

She flicked on a monitor. It showed a picture of short, brown haired Japanese man giving orders to several men. The man   
bore an uncanny resemblance to Tenchi despite the poor image quality. 

"Oh boy." Tenchi said. 

"Perhaps you will be more cooperative in a few hours." She said. A door opened in front of him. A man and a woman each   
with glasses stood. They each carried a briefcase and were completely expressionless. 

"Who are you people?" Tenchi demanded. He got no response. Somehow, he could tell it was going to be torture. He had   
been lots of pain before and thanks to his grandfather's training, he could tune it out. He began preparing himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Madeline walked out of the white room and into the observation booth. Nikita was inside looking at the teenage boy in the chair. 

"Are you sure it is him?" Nikita asked. 

"Intel is fairly certain, but with so little to go on. It might not be." Madeline responded. 

"It was too easy capturing him. No guards, security or alarms." Nikita said matter-of-factly. 

"We'll know soon enough." Madeline said with same expression as before. She left the room. 

Nikita looked at him again. 'He sure looks like an ordinary Japanese school boy.' She walked out of the booth and over to see Birkoff. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It had been now confirmed that Tenchi had been taken. After Ryoko spoke with the bus driver, she knew he had gotten off the   
bus. Ayeka, Washu, Ryoko retraced his steps. They came to the spot where he had been taken. There were signs of several   
people, but no struggle. Washu assumed he had been rendered unconscious. Washu had not yet put any monitoring devices   
this far away from the house, but she would now. The question now was who took him. There was no sign of an energy device   
used so it was probably someone here on Earth, but who? 

Washu had finished scanning the surrounding area and was able to find some fibers and a few hair strands. Her computers were   
analyzing them now. The search on the databases was complete, but there were thousands of entries that might be him in   
the last few hours. It was going to take awhile that was for sure. Then agents from MiB had arrived a few hours before dawn. They immediately went to work. Kay asked Washu what she had found   
so far. She showed him the database results and the clues she had found. They spent a few hours going over the findings.   
Meanwhile, Jay was smiling at the girls and trying to make conversation. 

"So how do you like living on Earth?" Jay asked Ryoko. 

Ryoko said. "It is great with Tenchi. Without him, this little planet is nothing special." 

"Right." Jay turned to Ayeka. "How do you like it here?" 

"This planet has become something special because of Lord Tenchi. Without him, I don't think I would ever come here again."   
Ayeka responded with sadness. 

Jay looked at them both. 'They both love him.' He looked at Sasami. She looked very sad and worried. "Hey don't worry, we'll   
find him. Tenchi's going to be just fine." 

Sasami smiled a little at his encouragement. 

Kay motioned for Jay to come over. 

"What's up?" Jay asked. 

"According to Washu's data, he was probably taken to Europe. The fibers contain dust that is from Europe probably from   
France, Spain, Germany. The DNA on the hair has not come up with anything yet. We still aren't sure if it was a covert   
government agency or a criminal agency that took him." 

"Ok. So we have ruled out Interpol, MI6, CIA, etc... Correct. What covert agencies operate out of Europe? What criminal ones   
do?" Jay asked. 

Kay just looked at him for a moment. "You used to be a cop right. How many criminal agencies have operations in New York?   
Thousands. Now there aren't near as many covert law enforcement/government agencies as criminal ones. We should check   
them out before we have to go after the criminal ones." 

"Ok. Let's do it." Jay said. 

"I am coming." Ryoko said in a voice that said "just try and stop me". 

"I also will be accompanying you." Ayeka said. Her tone while polite carried the weight of her royal commands. 

"It would be great if you could, but it wouldn't be proper for you to come. You might get in the way." Kay said. He almost said   
it was might be too dangerous, but realized the foolishness of that statement. 

Ryoko and Ayeka looked at each other. "We Are Coming. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." They said quite firmly. 

Kay looked at Washu for help. She just shrugged her shoulders. 

Jay said. "All right. You know Kay we shouldn't force them to stay if they don't want to." 

Kay succumbed. "Let's go then." 

Washu whipped out some remote control like gadgets. "These will track Tenchi if you get within fifty miles approximately." 

They all walked outside and climbed into the Mercedes. The morning sun was now over the mountains and shinning fiercely   
on them. The Mercedes revved up and drove down the driveway to the road, from the road to a secluded airport where the   
MiB plane was waiting. They took headed to France. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Author's Note: 

So what do you think about this? Another crossover. If you are reading my other fanfic, Immortal Amoung Us, I am still   
working on the next chapter, so don't worry. Please put a review down or send me comments @ dcforever001@hotmail.com 


End file.
